


A Gift

by Aladin_Sane



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Logan with a cat, M/M, Pietro giving gifts, Student Peter, Teacher Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't focus in class anymore. All he thinks about is what Logan reminds him of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from write0rwrong “I know you hate cats, but you’re personality literally speaks cat, so I got you one. NO YOU’RE NOT GONNA GIVE IT BACK TO ME.”
> 
> I really like prompts, okay?

Peter knew he should have been paying attention. Even though they were friends, Logan was still a hard teacher. He was so aggressive and bitter, naturally he had to take it out on mutant teens. The problem is that all he could do was stare at the short, hulking figure of his teacher from the back of the class and think about what it was that Logan reminded him of. 

“Maximoff? Peter? Excuse me? Pietro, are you even paying attention?” Logan asked, suddenly right in front of him. 

“Huh? Oh. Sorry, sir,” Peter replied nonchalantly. He knew he was in trouble because of Logan’s use of his real name. He twiddled his thumbs and gave an innocent smile, shaking one of his feet propped up on his desk. 

Logan shoved his feet off the table. “See me after class Maximoff.” Logan walked up towards the front of the class and turned around about halfway there. “And don’t be such a distraction, while you’re at it,” he said, giving Peter a pointed look. 

Peter grinned and gave a thumbs up. “You’ve got it, Chief.” And he really did give it his best shot. When he caught himself tapping his fingers on the edge of the desk, he sat on his hands. When he caught himself bouncing his feet, he tried laying one ankle over his other knee. He really did try, but by the looks of the kids around him, he probably wasn’t doing that well. 

At the end of class, he sat casually in his seat while the kids left and Logan walked over to him. “Alright, kid, what’s the matter? I talked to some other teachers and apparently you haven’t been paying attention in any classes. What’s bothering you?” he asked, flipping a chair and sitting on it backwards to face Peter. 

It wasn’t like Peter could just say “You remind me of something and I’ve been trying to figure it out for weeks” because that sounded too much like he’s been thinking about his teacher non-stop. Which, though it may have been true, sounded a bit too stalker-ish. Instead, all that came out was “Uh… nothing.”

Logan scowled and that, that face gave Peter the best idea he’d had all day. He reached out his hand and flicked Logan’s forehead. “Pietro, don’t,” he hissed, using his massive hand to bat away the teen’s hand. And that made everything click for Peter. 

“A cat!” he crowed happily, jumping to his feet. 

“What?” Logan asked, giving the kid a confused look. 

“I’ve gotta go, see ya later,” Peter said quickly, darting to the other side of the room. 

“Peter, we aren’t done here!” Logan called, but it was too late, the teen was already long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Logan couldn’t help but notice that Peter never showed up for class. “It isn’t like that kid had anything better to be doing,” he mumbled to himself after class let out. “Where could he be?” 

“Aw, did you miss me? That’s adorable.” 

At the sound of Peter’s voice behind him, Logan spun quickly. “Why weren’t you in class today? If I report this, you’ll get detention. You miss enough classes as it is,” he said warningly. 

“You won’t report it, you like me too much. Besides, I got you a gift while I was out today. Wanna see it?” It was then that Logan noticed that Peter had his arms tucked behind his back, his arms squirming like he was fighting with something. 

Logan narrowed his eyes. “What do you have there? You know I don’t trust you when he grin like that. And with good reason, too.”

“Oh, you never trust me. But seriously, this is the perfect gift for you.” Peter’s grin grew. 

“The more you say that, the less I believe you.” Logan dragged his hand over his eyes. “Let’s just get this over with. What’d you do?” 

“I got you a cat!” Peter said proudly, holding out his arms with a little black kitten in his hands. “Her name is Missy! Look, she likes you already!” 

“No. Peter, no. I don’t even like cats. I don’t want a cat. You keep her,” Logan sighed. 

“Absolutely not! You know I’m not responsible enough for a pet. I’ve killed every plant I’ve ever owned. I can’t take care of a cat! Besides, she’s for you,” Peter said and smiled sweetly. 

Logan looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile back. The kid was so excited and proud of himself. How could Logan possibly look him in the eyes and refuse the gift he’d risked getting in trouble for. So, he took the kitten and laid her on his lap, petting her hair softly. “Alright, she is pretty cute. But you know I hate surprises. You’d better not do this again.” 

“What’s the fun in that? I love surprising you! Besides, look how happy that kitty is!” A second later, Peter’s right behind him. “Look, it cuddles against you and everything!” 

“Don’t you have other classes to get to? You should -” Logan looked around for him after feeling the breeze. “And he’s gone. Alright then, good talk.” 

Logan turned his attention back to the kitten. Maybe he could get used to this.


End file.
